There exist many types of computer device where the display is controlled by an input. In some embodiments the input may be a cursor or pointer that is controlled by a human interface device such as a mouse, joystick, keyboard etc. Additionally or alternatively the display may comprise a touchscreen which can be controlled by a user's touch. That is, activation of functions and objects is responsive to user input made by way of the user actually touching a particular object displayed on the screen, and thereby selecting that object.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2015 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.